


The Aftermath of The ClearBlue Incident of 2013

by orphan_account



Series: The Biebraun Baby Chronicles [2]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scooter wasn't aware of just how many things would change after Justin pees on that stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of The ClearBlue Incident of 2013

* * *

Scooter can't help it.

He laughs.

But really; who wouldn't?

Watching Justin waddle around his Los Angeles home in a pair of Batman boxers and nothing else, pregnant belly protruding as if he is trying to hide a basketball underneath the flesh of his abdomen, is just too much to handle.

What makes things even funnier is the fact that Justin is re-arranging things, cleaning this and throwing out that and generally being a neat freak which is a big change considering that about seven and a half months ago Justin was content not showering for three days in a row and practically scuba-diving through the amount of crap that had accumulated on his bedroom floor.

"Having fun there, Babe?" Scooter chuckles.

"Don't you fuckin' laugh at me," Justin seethes, cheeks flushing red as he rests one hand in the small of his back and the other on his hip. "I can't even see my own fuckin' feet anymore and it's all your fault."

"It's just too cute, Babe," Scooter says.

Justin scoffs, muttering something under his breath that sounds a lot like an insult toward Scooter's mother, and returns to washing the glass-topped coffee table.

"But seriously," Scooter intones. "What's going on?"

"I'm nesting, you bumbling idiot!" Justin quite literally screeches, voice going up into an octave Scooter didn't know existed before now. "I, as, like, the bearer of the next generation of our family, am doing what's been done by every mother since the beginning of time. I'm making things ready for our future child, who will be here any day now, and you're wasting time laughing at me! Now, either help me or I swear on all that is holy the next time you want a blowjob I'll bite your fuckin' dick off!"

Scooter ends up laughing even harder and barely manages to dodge the Windex bottle Justin chucks at his head.


End file.
